List of Songs
This is a list of songs which have been used in the ''Code Lyoko'' franchise. Theme and Credits songs * Love Foolosophy * A World Without Danger * A World Without Danger (Alternate Subdigitals Version) * Un Mundo Sin Peligro * Un Monde Sans Danger * Um Mundo Sem Perigo * A World Without Danger "Vocal-less" * A World Without Danger "Quest For Infinity alternate Version" * Code Lyoko Evolution Theme Song * Code Lyoko Evolution Credits Song * A World Without Danger shortened versions: ** Brazilian Portuguese ** Latin American Spanish ** Polish ** Dutch ** Serbian ** Finnish ** Basque ** Catalan ** Hebrew ** Mandarin ** Japanese ** Hungarian ** Greek English Subdigitals Songs *Planet Net *Angel of Mine *School is Out *Virtual World *Time to Cry *Secret Life *Surfing in Cyberspace *Mother Earth *Get Away *World with my Eyes *Break Away French Subdigitals Songs * Planet net (2:51) * Ouvre les yeux (3:38) * Technoïde (2:42) * D'ici et ailleurs (4:25) * Ensemble (3:46) * Sauver le monde (3:51) * Rodéo (3:30) * La tribu (3:13) * S'en aller (3:37) * Bienvenue (3:49) * S'envoler (3:05) * Un monde sans danger (3:20) Code Lyoko Soundtrack Quest For Infinity and Fall Of X.A.N.A. Soundtracks Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity used some music from Code Lyoko, and some custom music. Reused music included the following: * "Planet Net"'s music video was included. * An instrumental version of "A World Without Danger" * The Kadic morning music, and the "danger X.A.N.A. is attacking" music was reused. * Some fight scene music was reused for the final battle with William Dunbar. Custom tracks included the following: * A customized version of "A World Without Danger" wasn't used in the final game, but was made and is available. * There was custom music for fight scenes, boss battles, and peaceful platforming on for each sector of Lyoko. The music for Replikas was the same as their corresponding Sectors. The Volcano Replika also had a set of fight scene music, boss battle music, and peaceful platforming music. * The Digital Sea had 4 custom tracks: 2 for obstacle sections of the levels, and 2 for battles. * The final version of the game used a generic ambiance track for the menus. Some of the custom music from "Quest For Infinity" was recycled into Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.. However, some additional tracks were included: * Two menu tracks were added. * A track for won battles. * A special track for multiplayer matters. * A new track for Kadic, instead of the one the rest of the games used. Get Ready To Virtualize Soundtrack Code Lyoko Evolution Soundtrack Code Lyoko Evolution's soundtrack was handled by Moksha Productions, with Fabrice Aboulker and Damien Roche. Code Lyoko Evolution Theme Song The Code Lyoko Evolution Theme Song was written by Alexis Rault. In-Universe Songs Break Break Breakdance In "Code: Earth", it was revealed that Odd had created a music video called "Break Break Breakdance". The music video included several girls from Kadic Academy, a pink and purple background, and cheesy effects on par with Kylie Minogue's music video for "Your Disco Needs You". Part of the English lyrics were: Break Break Breakdance Break Break Breakdance Break Break Breakdance Here we go! Break Break Breakdance Break Break Breakdance Break Break Breakdance Here we go-o! There were equivalents in Spanish, Mandarin, French, and Hungarian. 'Glad When You're Bad' Glad When You're Bad is a song X.A.N.A. wrote in "Killer Music". Anyone who listened to it would enter a coma, and their heart would gradually slow to a stop. Odd was the first victim, as he was listening to the song on his CD player. Sissi was affected by the song in a similar fashion. After Yumi brought Sissi to the Infirmary, Dorothy turned on some classical music. X.A.N.A. quickly changed the song to "Glad When You're Bad" paralyzing the Dorothy and almost Yumi. The virus then spread throughout Boulogne-Billancourt. In an attempt to stall the Lyoko Warriors, X.A.N.A. played the song through the speakers and pipelines in the Lab. This put Jeremie and Ulrich into comas. The effects of the song did not reach Lyoko. After the time reversion, all of the song's victims reverted to normal. The song itself was still downloadable, but it no longer put the listeners into comas. Not much of the song is known, but Odd can be heard singing "So glad when you're bad - bum bum bum bum bum..." in his dorm. Aelita's Mix Aelita's Mix is an electronic mix created by Aelita. It made its first appearance in "''Final Mix''" when Aelita discovered her talent for music and acted as DJ for a school dance. Aelita later used this mix for an opening act audition in "''Opening Act''" and to secure the role in the final round in "''Crash Course''". It made final last appearance in "''Music Soothes the Savage Beast''". Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs